


All Sweet Things

by Moonykins



Series: Penguin Traps [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stuffing, blowjob, chubby!Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: Would you eat a dozen cupcakes if it meant you would receive a blowjob from Edward Nygma?  Oswald Cobblepot would.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).



Not a week after the brownie incident, Oswald had stumbled upon yet another Penguin Trap. This one involved a dozen cupcakes—six with chocolate frosting and six with vanilla. They sat innocently on a platter on the living room table, taunting Oswald and beckoning him into the room. Giving into temptation, Oswald plopped himself down on the couch and reached for one of the chocolate frosted ones, peeling away its wrapper and taking a bite. He moaned around the mouthful and cursed Ed for his near perfect baking skills. Really, Oswald's waistline wasn't appreciating it.

The first one disappeared within a minute and Oswald was on to the second when Ed's voice floated into the room. “I see you've found the cupcakes I made. Are you enjoying them?”

Oswald rolled his eyes as Ed sauntered over and took a seat beside his partner, watching and waiting for his praise. Oswald would not give it to him. “Fuck you and your traps, Ed.”

Feigning innocence, Ed gasped and put a hand on his chest, eyebrows raised in mock hurt. “A trap? Really, Oswald? Is that how you think of me? How do you know I didn't just want to bake some cupcakes for my boyfriend with no motive behind it?”

Finishing the second cupcake (vanilla) Oswald gave a deadpan expression. “Because with you there's always a motive.”

A grin curled on Ed's lips and he reached out, fingers sliding under Oswald's chin, tipping it up so that the shorter man was staring into dark eyes. “You know me so well, my little birdie.”

Their lips met in a kiss that was sweet at first but quickly became heated. Ed's hand dropped down to Oswald's lap, caressing over where his cock lay, feeling it stir at his touch. He grinned into the kiss, his other hand going to Oswald's stomach, pawing at his puppy fat to earn a gasp and a stiffening in Oswald's pants. Perfect.

By the time Ed pulled away from the kiss, Oswald's lips were swollen and pink from having been bitten. The obvious bulge in his pants was very apparent and Ed's plan fell into action. He dropped to his knees in front of The Penguin, unzipping his pants and pulling them down, freeing Oswald's trapped erection. He grasped it at the root and licked at the tip, staring up at his partner through sinfully beautiful eyelashes. Oswald hissed as Ed's tongue ran over his slit, his head tipping back to let out a moan. But just as quickly as it had started, it stopped. Ed pulled away and let go, sitting back and grinning devilishly.

“Ed,” Oswald growled, glaring down at his boyfriend. “You continue that right now or I--”

“Eat another cupcake and maybe I will.”

Oh. So this was another of Ed's games. Well, Oswald was already too far gone to back out now. He picked up a third cupcake and started on it, pleased when Ed began stroking his cock. When the cupcake was finished, Ed stopped once more, staring expectantly at Oswald. The Penguin knew how this was going to go now. He would receive what he wanted so long as he gave Ed what he wanted first. He could definitely deal with that, even though he was three cupcakes down already. Oh well, four wasn't too many.

Four cupcakes down and Ed's slender fingers ran from root to tip, following the vein on the underside. Five and he was sucking very lightly at the tip of Oswald's cock. Six and Ed had taken Oswald in halfway, but that wasn't good enough for Oswald so he ate another.

By the seventh, Oswald was feeling quite full, but Ed's mouth was warm and wet around his cock and there was no way he wanted him to stop. But damnit if Ed was going to move without being prompted. Oswald held the side of his belly, kneading his knuckles into it to try and make room for more. Ed sat seated with Oswald's cock in his mouth, pleased that his face met with the bottom of Oswald's stomach. He could stay there all day and Oswald knew it.

Taking a few breaths, Oswald unwrapped another vanilla iced cupcake and worked on devouring it. Ed finally began bobbing his head, working his warm mouth over Oswald's cock in exactly the way the shorter man enjoyed most. But of course he wasn't going to let Oswald off the hook that easily, he stopped after only a minute and Oswald growled.

“Damnit, Ed!” Oswald hiccuped and grabbed for another cupcake, biting into it viciously. The ninth was the most difficult yet and it was getting hard for Oswald to swallow, but it was alright because Ed was bobbing his head again and his slim fingers were fondling his balls. Oswald stopped halfway through the tenth cupcake, throwing his head back to let out a lewd moan as Ed rolled his testicles in his hand. The man was a panting, painful mess, hardly able to thrust his hips because of the weight of his overstuffed belly. He couldn't believe he had just fit ten cupcakes in there, and yet there were two left, calling his name and begging for him to eat them.

Oswald wondered what Ed would do to him if he finished them all. It no longer was about what Ed wanted anymore, it had now become a personal challenge to Oswald. He picked up the eleventh, watching as Ed suckled at the tip of his cock, his tongue swirling around it as his fingers lightly pressed against Oswald's perineum. Oswald almost choked on the food in his mouth, sinking deeper into the couch and thrusting his hips at Ed, belly jiggling with the motion of the action. He didn't care.

“E-Ed!!” Oswald cried out, panting heavily and gripping at his belly. It hurt, oh lord did it hurt, but he wasn't finished yet. “I-I need...t-to cum...m-make me...m-make me cum!”

Ed pulled off of Oswald's cock, brown eyes nearly black. A flash of his darker side came out, his hair falling in his face and his voice deepening. “Cupcake first.”

Even though he felt like he might explode from something more than just an orgasm, Oswald picked up the final chocolate cupcake and took a bite out of it. He closed his eyes because damn if it didn't still taste delicious nearly a dozen cupcakes later. He slowly worked his way through it, rubbing at his belly and promising himself that this was worth it.

Ed took Oswald back in his mouth, deep throating him and hollowing out his cheeks. He sucked for all he was worth and stroked two fingers over Oswald's perineum and that was all Oswald could take. He swallowed what was in his mouth, hips rising up off the couch as he came into Ed's mouth, his partner's name on his tongue. Ed greedily swallowed him down, bathing his cock with his tongue before getting up off the floor to sit beside Oswald on the couch once more.

“Mmm...” Oswald moaned, opening his eyes to glare over at Ed. As usual, that shit-eating grin was in place, but Oswald would forgive him for it because he was currently getting a belly rub.

“You're amazing, Oswald.” Ed breathed, his eyes gazing down at Oswald's stomach that was straining against his shirt. Frankly, they were both surprised that no buttons had been lost during this little stunt. “I can't believe you ate them all. Twelve cupcakes and they're all right here.” He lightly jiggled Oswald's taut belly like a bowl of jello. Oswald let out another moan, closing his eyes and Ed apologized and went right back to giving him a well deserved belly rub. “Tell me something though.”

Opening his eyes, Oswald stared at Ed. “Was it worth it?”

“For me, yes.” Oswald replied, watching as Ed's fingers flicked the buttons of his shirt open. His stomach looked even more inflated now that it was exposed, but damn it felt amazing having Ed's warm hands rubbing soothing circles into his heated flesh. “But..what about you?”

“Oh, I didn't say we were done.”

Oswald's head snapped around so quickly he nearly gave himself whiplash. Ed leaned close to his face, licking frosting from his lips and once again curling his fingers under The Penguin's chin. “I'm going to fuck you while you're nice and full like this. I want to see that belly wobble, grab at those love handles, and push myself into that plush ass of yours.”

If Oswald thought he couldn't breathe while he was stuffing a dozen cupcakes into his gut then he clearly wasn't prepared for Ed's dirty talk. His mouth fell open and he found himself saying but one word. “Okay.”

Ed grinned and leaned in for another kiss. “Okay.” he answered, and consider this newest game a success.

Now, the only question that remained was what should he try next?


End file.
